One Last Chance
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - "Aku akan ikut Jung Yunho, cintaku, kekasihku, kemanapun ia pergi." - Kim Jaejoong. (repost)


Judul: One Last Chance  
Maincast: YUNJAE  
Length: oneshot  
Genre: angst, sad, romance, drama.

FF ini remake, dulunya Straight, tapi karena sekarang aku mengkol(?) so ubah sana-sini dan _TAARRAAAAMMMM..._

FF jadul dan jelek, dulu banget buatnya pas baru nyoba-nyoba bikin. (walaupun sekarang tetep jelek juga sih) hoho..

Hope you can enjoy it..^-^

.

.

.

**One Last Chance**

-Kim Jaejoong POV -

.

**TIIIIIINNNNN..**

.

Suara klakson mobil, lagi-lagi suara klakson, sudah dua minggu aku bulak-balik membuka gorden kamarku dan melihat siapa yang membunyikan klakson. Ya kalian benar, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Namjachinguku, si Jung Pabo. Tapi selalu saja bukan dia yang datang. Maka kali ini ku biarkan sajalah. Pasti pacar baru si ahjumma tetangga sebelah. Hmm.. sedikit bocoran ya, Ahjumma tetangga sebelahku itu sudah janda, namanya Go Ahra.

**TIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN…**

Eerrgghh.. bunyi klaskon lagi.. siapa sih? Dengan malas aku beranjak dari kasurku, dan membuka gorden kamarku itu. Sedikit berharap kalau yang datang kali ini seseorang yang ku rindukan. Tapi aku sudah bosan berharap terus.

Seorang namja terlihat bersandar di pintu mobilnya dan melambai ke arah jendela kamarku sambil berkedip pervert, sangat keren, dengan setelan casual dan rambut sedikit berantakan yang justru menambah kesan sexy. Kekesalanku memuncak, kerinduanku juga. Akhirnya penantianku terbayar hari ini. Lihat saja habis kau, JUNG YUNHO! !

"YA! Mau apa kemari? Aku pikir kau sudah lupa jalan ke rumahku, eoh?" teriakku tepat dihadapannya.

"Sikat dulu gigimu sebelum berteriak-teriak, nyonya Jung. Perbuatanmu menyebabkan polusi udara tau" dia tersenyum, mencoel daguku jahil.

"ARRRRRHHH.. NEO.. AISHH.. JINJJA! Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku. Dan lagi.. Beraninya kau menghilang lama dan datang seenaknya, kau pikir aku ini apaaa?" Aku tak peduli dengan polusi udara(?) yang dibicarakannya itu.

Ku lihat mata setajam musangnya menatap mataku langsung, sangat gentle. Aku merindukannya, kalau bukan karena gengsiku, aku pasti sudah memeluknya erat dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. 'Jung Yunho, Aku mencintaimu.'

"Simpan energimu, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan sepanjang hari ini, bagaimana cantik?"

.

Hening…

.

"Arraseo, kalau memang tidak mau, aku akan pulang lagi saja." Ia berbalik menarik handle pintu mobilnya.

Ooo.. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh pergi.

"Baiklah, Jung Pabo. Tunggu aku bersiap-siap." Ia tersenyum lagi, senyumannya, demi Tuhan aku bersedia menukar semua yang aku punya demi selalu melihat senyum sexynya.

"Ku beri kau waktu, LIMA MENIT" senyum malaikatnya itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil yang sangat licik.

"NE?! Aku bahkan belum mandi tau." Sahutku tak kalah sengit.

"SEPULUH MENIT"

"Aishh.. Kau mau aku keluar hanya dengan handuk saja?"

"Itu lebih baik.." sahutnya nakal.

Sebuah tinjuan asal ku layangkan ke bahunya..

"Appooo sayang.. baiklah.. hmm.." Jeda sejenak.. " SEBELAS MENIT."

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHH.. yang benar saja Jung Yunho Pabo." Kutinju-tinju kesal dadanya yang bidang itu.

"Baiklah, LIMA BELAS MENIT, dan waktumu dimulai dari sekarang!"

"YaTuhan, Salahku apa padamu Tuhan, kenapa kau menganugerahkanku namja gila bernama Yunho ini."

"Hahahahaha.. panggil aku Chagiya, baby. Dan ayo cepatlah nyonya Jung waktumu berjalan, kau tahu itu" ia menjawil daguku lagi. Aku medengus dan meninggalkannya, untuk segera bersiap.

Aku pastikan kau akan terpukau pada penampilanku, Chagiya pabo yang menyebalkan. Ku lihat lagi penampilanku di cermin, memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan sempurna, ku semprot lagi parfum vanilla yang selalu berhasil membius kekasih paboku itu, dan aku siap.

"KAU TELAT 47 DETIK."

"KAU TELAT DUA MINGGU!" sahutku sinis.

Raut wajahnya berubah sedih, oh mainhae Jung Yunho, aku bercanda. Jangan sedih seperti itu, sungguh.

"Mianhae Baby, dua minggu lalu aku pulang ke Gwangju. Handphone ku rusak, dan aku lupa menitip pesan untukmu pada security apartement. Ku dengar kau hampir setiap hari mencariku, hmm?"

"itu benar, aku mencarimu. Hampir gila karna mencarimu."

Ia menarikku lembut ke dalam pelukannya dan aku balas memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau semakin kurus Jung Pabo?" aku dapat merasakannya, lenganku yang melingkar di tubuhnya, ia kurus sekali.

"Aku kurus karena merindukanmu, Baby." Ia mencium puncak kepalaku, sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Berulang kali kukatakan aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa memanggilmu beruang lagi kalau begitu, mana perut buncitmu. I miss that." Sahutku.

"Aku kurus karena kau juga kurus, jadi ayo kita makan yang banyak hari ini!"

"Lalu, kapan kita akan jalan, kalau terus berpelukan seperti ini?" tanyaku, walaupun aku juga tidak berniat melepas pelukanku.

"kau benar, ayo."

.

-Jung Yunho pov-

Aku sangat merindukannya, Kim Jaejoong, kekasihku. _Namja_yang sangat cantik bagiku. Selalu ceria, manja, cerewet dan sangat perhatian.

"Kau mau kita pergi kemana hari ini, baby?" tanyaku sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Lotte world"

"NORAK, yang lain."

"Arena Ice-skating"

"Terlalu ramai. Pilihan lain?"

"Sauna."

"GERAH!"

"YAK! Kalau tidak suka dengan ideku, yasudah, jangan bertanya padaku." Ia menjawab geram, haha.. rupanya kekasihku ini sangat kesal, wajahnya sungguh lucu saat ini. Bibir cherrynya dipoutkan, jidatnya mengkerut, pipinya sedikit digembungkan, dan mata bulat beningnya memicing mencoba terlihat galak. Haha.. But failed Baby..

"Beri ide yang bagus. Jangan yang norak seperti itu." Sahutku menyembunyikan tawa.

"Namsan Tower"

"Kan sudah pernah."

"KALAU BEGITU KITA KE APARTEMENT MU SAJA LAH! MEMANDANGI SUNGAI HAN." Kali ini sepertinya ia benar-benar marah. Ku rasa aku sudah keterlaluan menguji kesabarannya. Haha.. maafkan aku baby, aku suka melihatmu marah, kau sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku ada ide bagus." Sekilas aku melirik ke arahnya, dan tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World saja?"

"AAAAAAAAAA.. JUNG PABOOOOOOOO!"

Hahaha.. ia menonjok-nonjok lenganku tak sabaran.

"Hei.. Hei.. Hentikan, kau tak mau kita mobil kita menabrak pembatas jalan kan? hahahahaha.." aku tak kuat menahan tawa. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Sempurna. Sangat menggemaskan. Demi apapun aku bersedia menukar segala yang kupunya demi bisa terus melihat wajahnya. Bersamanya.

.

**Lotte World**

"KYAAA~ aku senang, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini, terimakasih Pabo.." Kim Jaejoong berjalan disamping Jung Yunho dengan pundak yang berada di rengkuhan kekasihnya itu.

"Kajja, kita langsung bermain."

"Tunggu, aku ingin membeli bando hello kitty itu, kita pakai berdua ya."

Oh.. ingatkan Yunho untuk segera kabur bila melihat sesuatu berbau hello kitty.

"Tidak mau, aku pasti akan terlihat sangat bodoh, ketampananku akan berkurang memakai benda cupu seperti itu."

"Kalau bodoh kan memang sejak dulu. Ayolaaahh.. Pakai yah.. Jebal.." Puppy Eyes attack ON.

"Aku jadi tidak tampan lagi nanti, baby-ah."

"Tentu tidak, kau pasti akan sangat lucu. Jebal CHAGIIII." Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ia tahu Yunhonya tidak tahan dipanggil Chagi seperti itu, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia sampai lupa dengan kearoganannya.

"Kalau ada maunya, baru memanggilku Chagi, dasar namja modus."

"Hahahaha.. sini ku pakaikan." Ia meraih satu bando hello kitty berwarna putih berkuping merah dan memakaikannya di kepala Yunho.

"Aigooo. Kyeopta. Aku akan memakai yang pink ini. Kita berfoto ya."

"Shirreo."

"OH AYOLAH…"

_Klikkk…_

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, Yunho juga. Dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mendatangi stand accesoris.

"Baby, Kau suka tidak?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung _white Gold_berbandul Y yang bertaburan permata-permata kecil.

"Bagus sekali Yunnieee… tapi kenapa harus Y? Aku maunya J." protes jaejoong.

"Y lebih bagus Baby, Y for Yunho.. Nantinya ia akan menemanimu, kalau aku tidak disampingmu."

Meskipun bingung, Jaejoong tetap diam saat kalung itu dipakaikan ke lehernya oleh Yunho.

"You look so pretty, Baby."

"I'm handsome, Pabo.." Protes Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tersenyum.

Lanjut, mereka berdua medatangi wahana-wahana yang sukses membuat Yunho menahan mual.

"Baby-ah, cukup yaaa. Aku sudah eneg. Wahana apa sih yang terakhir itu, sungguh pusing sekali."

"Hahahaha.. pontang-panting(?) nae pabo-ya, tapi serukan?"

"SERU MBAHMU!"

"Hhahahaaha… sekarang terbuktikan siapa yang norak. Bweee.. Mehrong.." ia berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"YA! TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

"Ayolah kejar akuuuuu Jung Yunho.."

"Aku akan menangkapmu, lihat saja."

Benar saja, Jung Yunho berhasil menangkapnya, dan mereka berpelukan sekali lagi, saling memandang dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan menghilang lagi, ku mohon." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bicara yang ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia ingin bicara demikian.

"Kau juga, jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong memandang wajah kekasihnya tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada. Hehe.. kita duduk di bangku itu yuk, kau mau ku belikan ice cream?"

"Mau." Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang itu sambil memakan ice creamnya masing-masing. Dengan Jaejoong yang masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba..

"Yunho Pabo, kalau suatu hari aku meninggal. Apa kau akan bersedih?" Jung Yunho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Eoh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu sih?"

"Jawab saja. Apa kau akan bersedih?"

"Tidak."

"NDE? ? Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak sedih kalau suatu hari aku meninggal? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku tentu sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan bersedih kalau kau meninggal, aku akan tetap tegar, berbahagia, mencari penggantimu dan meneruskan hidupku."

"Ah, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Kalau aku, aku akan sangat sedih, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa tegar apalagi bahagia, juga tidak akan mungkin mencari penggantimu dan tidak akan meneruskan hidupku."

Jung Yunho tertegun, menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Mana boleh seperti itu, orang yang meninggal itu semakin ditangisi semakin bersedih di alam sana. Makanya orang yang ditinggalkan, harus tabah, kuat dan tetap bahagia demi si orang tersebut, kau paham tidak, Nyonya Jung." Dada Jaejoong sesak mendengarnya, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Oh ayolah, ganti topik pembicaraan. Atau sekarang kita ke arena Ice-skate? Mumpung belum sore, pasti belum ramai."

"HAH? Apa kau serius?" Jaejoong melongo, ini sungguh jarang terjadi.

"Tidak mau? Arraseo, tidak jadi saja." Yunho memasang tampang sok cuek sambil mencebilkan bibir hatinya.

"Aish, Jung Pabo…begitu saja ngambek.. ayolah.. Kajja" Jaejoong menarik tangannya supaya Yunho segera bangun dari bangku itu.

.

**-Jaejoong pov-**

Aku sangat suka melucur di es, ini memang salah satu dari sekian banyak hobbyku, dan kalian tau, yang kali ini terasa sangat special. Karena si Pabo ini yang mengajakku kesini, tanpa paksaan. Biasanya ia paling tidak mau diajak main begini.

"Jung Pabo-ya, tetap pegang tanganku ya."

"Jangan meluncur terlalu cepat Baby, kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu lancar." Dari suaranya ia tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Iya, tenang saja bawel, kau percaya padaku kan? pegang erat tanganku dengan begitu kita tidak akan terjatuh."

Kulihat dia mengangguk, dan kami mulai meluncur mulus di atas es. Arena ice-rink ini belum terlalu ramai, kami berdua bisa bebas meluncur kesana-kemari dan aku benar-benar sangat senang.

Hari ini Jung Yunho sangat berbeda, meskipun masih bawel dan galak, tapi entah kenapa ia menuruti semua keinginanku, pertama Lotte World, ice-rink arena, bahkan sekarang ia mengajakku ke tempat sauna. Dan ketika aku tanya kenapa ia malah tertawa.

"Hahahaa.. hal ini sangat ajaibkan? Aku menuruti keinginanmu, ini betul-betul jarang terjadi. Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, jadi nikmati saja ya." Ia mencubit pipiku.

"Appoooo, sakit tau."

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." Hawa panas di sauna ini sungguh menguras keringat, aku memperhatikan wajah tampan kekasihku yang mulai bermandi peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, baju handuknya basah. Wajah dan bibirnya sedikit pucat, apa karena kegerahan? Tapi masa sih?

"Gwenchana Yunnie?"

"Ne, gwenchana." Sebersit senyum manis tersungging dibibir hatinya yang pucat itu, senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Kita pulang ke apartementmu saja yuk?"

"hmm? Kita ke Namsan Tower saja, bagaimana?"

"eoh? Apa kau tidak lelah? Lain kali saja, aku tidak marah kok, sungguh."

"Geundae Baby, aku khawatir tidak akan ada lain kali." Suaranya pelan sekali, aku nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

"Lagi-lagi bicara ngawur. Kalau begitu ayo, kita pergi sekarang? Dan biar aku yang menyetir mobilnya ya, ya, ya, jebal"

"Baiklah my princess"

Aigooo.. pipiku pasti matang, bukan karena panas sauna, tapi,,,, barusan ia panggil aku apa? Princess? My Princess? Kyaaaa… Sebut aku norak, tapi aku sukaaaa.. haha..

**.**

**-Jung Yunho Pov-**

Kurasakan tubuhku yang mulai lelah, kepalaku yang berat dan pandangan mata yang sedikit kabur. Aku harus kuat, aku harus membahagiakannya, Kim Jaejoong. Bagus kali ini dia yang menyetir, aku duduk dibangku sampingnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar.

"Yunho paboya, kita pulang saja ya." Dia kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Tidak, kau ingin ke Namsan Tower kan?"

"tidak usah hari ini, kau tampak tidak sehat. Pasti lelah seharian bermain kan?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, menyetir saja dengan baik, aku akan tidur sebentar. Setelah itu pasti aku akan kembali segar."

Tak berapa lama, kami sampai di area Namsan tower, lalu kami naik ke menara teratas, aku melihat Joongie yang tersenyum, memandang keindahan malam kota, indah. Tapi sesungguhnya senyum kekasih cantikku ini lebih indah.

**DEGH!**

Sakit. kepalaku sakit sekali, seperti ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk, kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, aku mohon Tuhan, jangan sekarang. Jangan hari ini dan jangan dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Yunniee?"

"Ne Baby.." Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, ku angkat dagunya perlahan, ketika kurasakan nafasnya bersatu denganku, semua seperti sulit kutahan, air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku lihat ia tampak kebingungan, aku kecup bibirnya perlahan penuh cinta, aku sesap bibir cherry itu lebih dalam, manis.

Tuhan aku mohon, sekali saja, aku ingin hidup untuknya. Bibir kami masih berpautan, aku tak mau melepaskannya meskipun nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Tuhan.

**-Jaejoong pov-**

Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mencium bibirku, aku kaget, tapi ada yang berbeda dari ciuman ini, rasanya sangat manis tapi juga asin dan pedih. Ia menciumku dengan penuh kelembutan dan cinta, lama-kelamaan ciuman itu terasa lebih dalam dan menuntut, Jung Yunho Saranghaeyo Yeongwonhi.

Bibir kami masih berpautan, aku tak sanggup melepasnya, perasaanku mengatakan ketika aku melepasnya maka aku tak akan pernah merasakaanya lagi meskipun aku rasakan nafas kami sudah pendek-pendek, tapi tiba-tiba..

Ciuman kami terlepas begitu saja, tubuhnya ambruk ke pelukanku.

"Yunnieee?" aku masih memeluknya, tapi tubuhnya tergolek dipelukkanku, dan jatuh begitu saja dihadapanku.

"Yuniiee Paboya? Waeyo? Kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa? Irroena palliwa juseoyo" Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, pucat, sangat pucat bibir hati yang barusan menciumku sekarang terkatup begitu saja. Aku tak sanggup. Air mataku tumpah ruah, aku memeluknya sangat erat.

_._

_(Flash back)_

_-Author pov-_

_"Dokter Kwang, hari ini saja ku mohon." Yunho memasang wajah memohonnya kepada dokter yang menangani penyakitnya. Kanker Otak._

_"Tidak bisa Jung Yunho, kau tidak akan sanggup. Tubuhmu itu terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar keluar dari kamar ini, apalagi kau minta izin keluar rumah sakit." Dokter Kwang yang memang sangat over protektif terhadap pasiennya yang satu ini, kekeuh melarang Yunho untuk pergi._

_"Ku mohon, Dokter Kwang. Kali ini saja. Aku sudah hampir dua minggu kau kurung di ruangan steril ini, kau ini dokter atau petugas penjara sih?"_

_"Bagaimana mungkin kau minta izin keluar Yunho, fungsi kerja otakmu terus menurun dan kalau sampai ia berhenti, maka seluruh organ tubuhmu akan berhenti bekerja, dengan kata lain kau meninggal, Jung Yunho."_

_"Aku sudah tidak peduli Dokter, ini semua sungguh membuatku lelah, berfungsi atau tidak kalau aku terus berada disini aku bisa mati, sama saja kan. Aku janji akan langsung kembali kesini, setelah menemui Kekasihku."_

_"Baiklah, hari ini, ku beri kau waktu setengah hari. Ingat langsung kembali kesini, pastikan sebelum kepalamu sakit lagi dan tubuhmu ambruk, kau harus sudah kembali kesini. Janji?"_

_"hmmm.. Baiklah."_

_Sebuah senyum terkembang diwajah tampan Yunho saat itu._

_(Flash back off)_

.

**Seoul International Hospital**

Janji tinggal janji, Jung Yunho terus memaksa tubuhnya yang lemah untuk memenuhi semua keinginan Kekasihnya, karena ia sudah yakin bahwa kesempatan itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk membahagiakan namja yang sangat penting baginya itu.

"Joongie.." Umma Jung memanggil Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya bediri mematung di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo masuklah, kenapa hanya berdiri disitu?" Umma Jung tersenyum ramah memandangi Jaejoong.

Dipandangi seperti itu membuat pertahanannya runtuh, air matanya mengalir deras, susah payah ia bekap mulutnya sendiri agar tangisnya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Detik berikutnya Umma Jung memeluknya, dan mengusap-ngusap lembut rambutnya.

"Uljima, Joongie. Yunho pasti tidak akan suka melihatmu menangis." Dihapusnya butiran bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata bening Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Umma, karena aku Yunho kollaps. Karena menuruti keinginanku dia jadi ambruk begini."

"Bukan, ini semua bukan salahmu, Yunho memang divonis menderita penyakit mematikan itu 4 bulan yang lalu, maafkan dia, karena dia tidak memberitahumu, ia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Sudahlah hapus air matamu, dan temui dia di dalam ya."

Jaejoong memandangi pintu ruang _ICU _ dihadapannya. Ia ragu, apakah ia sanggup membukanya atau tidak. Kakinya ia paksakan melangkah masuk, takut-takut ia melihat ke arah tempat dimana namja yang paling dicintainya tergolek lemah dengan tubuh yang dipasangi bermacam-macam alat bantu medis. Air matanya turun lagi, seakan tak pernah akan habis.

"Hay.. namja Pabo.." sekuat tenaga ia keluarkan suaranya yang mulai serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Bangunlah.. Jangan tidur terus. Tatap aku.." ujarnya lagi.

"Aku benarkan, kau betul-betul namja paling Pabo, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang keadaanmu, kenapa? Kau anggap apa aku sebenarnya Jung? Dasar pabo…" Jaejoong memukul-mukul pelan lengan atas Yunho sambil terus matanya basah oleh air mata.

Ia mulai lelah menangis. Ia juga lelah bermonolog.

"Yunniiee, irreona Chagiya.. kau senangkan aku paling Chagiya? Iya kan? aku janji setelah ini tidak akan menjadi namja tukang ngambek dan manja lagi, aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu, Chagiya." Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ditangan Kanan Yunho yang ia genggam erat.

Dingin, tangannya sangat dingin dan lemah. Jari-jemarinya yang indah itu terkulai, kuku-kukunya sangat pucat, tak kalah pucat dari wajah dan bibirnya.

Dokter kwang yang menangani Yunho bilang bahwa fungsi otaknya semakin menurun. Tiba-tiba…

"Chagiya.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi seperti yang kau bilang." Sahutnya lagi.

"Jung Yunho, Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Entah apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Dibenaknya hanya ada Yunho.. Yunho.. dan Yunho..

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT…**

Suara itu, suara yang sangat menyeramkan yang berasal dari alat deteksi jantung.

"Chagiiyaa! Yunniiieeee-aahh! IRROENA PALLI YUNIIIEEE, JANGAN BERCANDA!" Jaejoong berteriak-teriak, tangisannya membahana memenuhi seluruh ruangan, mengalah-ngalahi bunyi lurus yang menandakan bahwa Yunho telah pergi. Pergi dan tak akan kembali.

"Joongie, Joongie sayang, tenanglah. Ini mungkin yang terbaik. Umma sudah mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, kau juga harus ikhlas,Sayang." Umma Jung memeluk kekasih putranya erat. Dia sangat sedih atas kepergian putranya, tapi keterpurukan Jaejoong lebih menyedihkan lagi untuk di lihat.

"YUNIIIEEEEEEE…" Jaejoong ambruk dipelukan calon ibu mertuanya yang menangis hebat menyaksikan kekasih putranya histeris.

.

.

_**Mana boleh seperti itu, orang yang meninggal itu semakin ditangisi semakin bersedih di alam sana. Makanya orang yang ditinggalkan, harus tabah, kuat dan tetap bahagia demi si orang tersebut, kau paham tidak, Nyonya Jung.**_

"Tidak, aku tidak paham Jung.."

Tanpa perasaan takut Jaejoong menggoreskan dan memotong urat nadinya, dengan ujung lancip dari Liontin Y yang menggantung di kalungnya.

"Aku akan ikut Yuniiee.."

Yunho benar, kalung itu menemaninya, bahkan mengantarnya menemui kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

_Kim Jaejoong ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di atas ranjang apartement kekasihnya dua hari setelah Yunho dikebumikan, jemarinya menggenggam kalung berliontin Y dan sebuah senyum di bibir pucatnya mengantar kepergian seorang malaikat rapuh yang tidak sanggup lagi hidup di dunia setelah kehilangan cintanya, Jung Yunho._

.

**_END_**


End file.
